Passando as férias com Tiago Potter!
by Julix.Potter
Summary: As férias de Lílian estavam uma chatice! Sua irmã Petúnia não parava de azucrinala. Fazia dois dias que havia voltado pra casa, mas já estava querendo ir embora. Só que o que ela não imaginava é que as férias poderiam ficar piores ou melhores!
1. Tiago Potter

_**Passando as férias com Tiago Potter**_

** Capitulo 1**

****

- LÍLIAN!!!!! ACORDAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS SUA ANORMAL... A MINHA MÃE 'TÁ TE CHAMANDO!!!! - grita Petúnia ao lado de fora do quarto de Lílian.

-JÁ VOU!!!! - responde a ruiva.

Minutos depois Lily chega à cozinha de sua casa e encontra seus pais conversando com um homem que ela nunca vira antes, na outra porta da cozinha, que dava aos jardins. Sua irmã estava com uma cara emburrada, olhando feio para o homem ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com o namorado.

- Ahh...enfim desceu! A minha mãe quer falar com você! - disse Petúnia olhando para a irmã com cara de nojo e por último apontando para onde estava a mãe das duas.

Lily foi à direção apontada. Quando a mãe a viu sorriu e lhe disse:

- Lily querida! Que bom que acordou, seu pai e eu estávamos conversando com o senhor Potter e temos uma novidade!

- Novidade?? Qual? - perguntou curiosa, nem percebendo que sua mãe disse ''senhor Potter''.

- Você sabe que nós vamos viajar e a Petúnia também vai, só que com o namorado, e como você não quis ir junto resolvemos aceitar a idéia do senhor Potter, de você e o filho dele passarem as férias juntos aqui em casa! Já que estudam na mesma escola e se conhecem, nenhum dos dois passará as férias sozinho. Não é maravilhoso? - falou a mãe de Lílian sorridente.

A garota ficou sem reação, não sabia o que fazer.

_Potter vai passar as férias aqui?? -_ pensava ela exasperada.

- É claro que sim! Assim eu tenho com quem conversar e não fico sozinha - disse com um sorriso falso.

Apesar de não gostar do Potter, ela preferiria passar o resto das férias com ele do que sozinha em casa. (N/a: será q ela já está gostando dele..e não sabia??)

- Bom... então nesse caso será que você poderia chamar o Tiago? Ele está lá fora no carro - disse o senhor Potter.

- Com prazer – respondeu Lily indo em direção a porta da cozinha.

Lílian atravessou o jardim que tinha na frente da sua casa e abiu o portão, deu alguns passos e parou em frente à porta de um carro preto e muito bonito, bateu na janela do carro, pois o vidro estava fechado, esperou alguns minutos até que...

- Ãah? Lily? – perguntou um Tiago Potter muito confuso.

- Não Potter, a fada madrinha! – disse sarcasticamente enquanto revirava os olhos. – Seu pai mandou eu vir te chamar. Anda logo.

- Meu pai?? - perguntou o moreno novamente.

- É Potter... seu pai. Vem! - falou Lily se afastando do carro.

Tiago saiu do carro e seguiu Lílian, enquanto andavam calados em direção a porta da entrada.

- Bem vindo a minha casa... - falou a ruiva enquanto entrava na sala.

- Ahh! Então quer dizer que é com você que eu vou passar as minhas férias?? -perguntou Tiago abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Infelizmente essa informação é verdadeira - disse Lily num suspiro.

Logo depois puxou o maroto para a cozinha.

Eles entraram lá e foram em direção aos pais de Lílian e ao Sr. Potter.

- Filho que bom que você chegou - disse o pai sorrindo para ele. - Sr. e Sra.Evans, esse é meu filho, Tiago Potter!

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los - disse o garoto galante.

- O prazer é nosso querido, fique a vontade - responderam os Evans.

- Bom, acho que já vou indo então, sabem como é, tenho que passar no trabalho antes de ir viajar. Foi um prazer revê-los - disse Potter pai.

- Acompanhamos o senhor até a porta – Disse o Sr. Evans.

Lá fora eles se despediram e o pai de Tiago entrou no carro. Alguns minutos depois os pais de Lílian e Petúnia fizeram a mesma coisa.

Lílian e Tiago entraram na casa e se sentaram nos sofás. Após algum tempo em silêncio, o moreno resolveu puxar um assunto.

- Hum... Lily, eu 'tava pensando... Que tal fazermos alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Pode ser, aqui na sala 'tá um tédio. - disse levantando – se. – Vamos nadar?!

- Ótima idéia!

- 'Tá então vamos subir para nos trocarmos - disse Lílian empurrando-o em direção a escada.

Ao chegarem lá em cima, a ruiva mostrou onde ficava o banheiro e Tiago entrou nele para se trocar, enquanto ela foi ao seu quarto colocar um biquíni.

Depois de minutos, os dois já estavam atravessando a cozinha para ir ao quintal. Chegando lá Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian e viu uma piscina enorme, que aparentava ser funda e com uma pequena cachoeira.

- Vamos? – perguntou a menina virando-se para ele.

- É claro ruivinha, que pergunta?!

Lílian então andou um pouco na beira da piscina até uma cadeira e tirou seu vestidinho, deixando a mostra um belo corpo. Ela usava um biquíni vermelho daqueles pequenos, de amarrar dos lados na parte de baixo e seu cabelo estava preso com uma piranha.

Tiago ao ver aquela cena, sorriu marotamente.

_Como ela está linda! _- pensava ele enquanto andava em direção a Lily.

Ao se aproximar tirou a camiseta mostrando sua barriga sarada e delineada, graças há anos jogando quadribol, tirou os óculos e olhou para Lily que tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Ali - disse ela apontando para a borda da sua direita na piscina, - é mais raso, e ali... - disse apontando para o lado oposto. - bom.. é mais fundo. (n/a:frase besta neh?)

Tiago sorriu e voltou a olhar para a piscina, era impressão dele ou Lily estava tratando-o normal? Sem se irritar? Pois em Hogwarts a ruiva era sempre seca e grossa com ele.

Lílian mergulhou na piscina e apareceu minutos depois na superfície.

- Não vai entrar? - perguntou despertando Tiago de seus pensamentos.

- To indo – respondeu e logo após mergulhou, e assim como Lílian fez, apareceu minutos depois na superfície da água, mas ao subir percebeu que estava perto, muito perto da ruiva, automaticamente puxou-na, enlaçando-a pela cintura e foi se aproximando do rosto da garota, quando estavam a uns dois centímetros no máximo, Lílian percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer e empurrou Tiago.

- Potter! Nem pense em fazer nada! - disse ainda corada.

- Poxa Lily, justo quando eu estava quase lá, justo quando você estava começando a ceder...você me empurra! - falou Tiago fingindo estar emburrado.

- Lógico! Se eu não tivesse te empurrado você teria me beijado- revidou com uma cara de nojo.

Passaram-se então alguns minutos de silêncio até que Tiago falou:

- Ah... mas não vai dizer que você não queria? - disse olhando bem nos olhos e chegando mais perto, fato não percebido por Lílian, já que estava olhando na direção oposta.

- Queria o que Potter? – disse a menina virando-se para ele.

- Isso! - Tiago que agora estava tão perto quando antes, não deixou Lily escapar dessa vez e a beijou.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos com os lábios colados, até que ele entreabriu sua boca e passou a língua de leve nos lábios dela, como se pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, permissão que lhe foi concebida. Tiago então começou a beijar Lílian de leve, depois foi intensificando o beijo, suas mãos já estavam segurando a ruiva pela cintura, enquanto as dela estava em sua nuca e cabelo.

Até que ela, percebendo o que estava fazendo, automaticamente segurou as mãos de Tiago e se separou dele.

- Lílian... – ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Er... Tiago... - falou Lílian ficando mais corada do que já estava. -...eu...eu...é...  
..er...

* * *

N/A:

Oi!!

eu sou a juju da floreios

Gnt, espero q tenham gostado do primeiro cap...e q gostem dos outros! essa é a minha primeira fic

Vale lembrar que ela tah pronta até o capitulo 13, entao eu postarei com frequencia.

Plixxx! Nom custa nds vcs deixarem um review neh????

Até o proximo capitulo... que será breve

a Luh Potter, minha super amiga xD, que vai betá-la

Bjoks

* * *

N/B : amoreeee!

juh tah aih o 1° betado ok?

xD

jurah luiza?!

acho que nao eskecih de nada o.o'

nem preciso flar que amei¹²³ neh? vc jah sabee

te adoro demasiaaaaaadamente

beijinhos


	2. Encontrando alguns amigos

**Segundo Capítulo**

_Retomando..._

- Er... Tiago... - falou Lílian ficando mais corada do que já estava. -...eu...eu...é...  
..er...

- Tudo bem Evans... eu sei que você vai falar pra eu nunca mais fazer isso - falou Tiago meio triste. – Desculpa, não consegui me controlar.

Lílian olhou para ele incrédula, não era nada daquilo que ela ia falar, muito pelo contrário, iria falar que amava o maroto e que não sabia mais viver sem ele, mas ao ouvir o que ele disse desistiu.

_Ele não deve gostar de verdade de mim!_

- 'Tá tudo bem... - falou ela num fio de voz despertando de seus pensamentos.

(N/a: vcs pensaram q eu fosse deixar eles juntos já eh?? não... vão ter q espera mais um pouco. Vejam pelo lado bom, a Lily pelo menos já admitiu gostar dele, pelo menos em seus pensamentos neh??)

Ficaram assim em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que começou esfriar e eles precisaram entrar para não morrerem de frio. (n/B: Dramáática como sempre hein amiga?! ;)

Cada um foi para o seu quarto tomar banho e se trocar, pois haviam combinado de sair pra comer um lanche. Tiago estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes que ficava ao lado do de Lílian.

Tomados os banhos e devidamente arrumados, os dois saíram do quarto ao mesmo tempo.

Tiago olhou para Lily e seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

( N/A: ah..sim, eskci de avisar..era inverno tah? ai vcs devem estar pesando como eles nadaram na piscina então?? é q ela tinha aquecedor..sei lah inventa alguma coisa ai..rsrs..bom..mais apesar de ser inverno não tava nevando, nem estava tão frio..)

Lílian estava com uma saia vermelha de veludo frisada, que era um palmo acima do joelho, uma blusa preta de uma manga só comprida, sendo que essa mesma manga tinhas uns detalhes vermelhos, para completar estava usando uma bota preta cano médio de salto e estava com os cabelos soltos.

Ela olhou para Tiago e sorriu. O maroto estava com uma calça preta digamos que "meio'' larga, uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, e para completar o visual, estava com tênis preto e com uma capa (N/A: tp aqlas q se usa em inverno msm..) também preta. O cabelo dele continuava igual, "rebelde'' como sempre.

- Vamos pra onde? – falaram em uníssono.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos até que começaram a gargalhar feitos loucos. Aos poucos as risadas foram parando e eles desceram as escadas, verificaram se a casa estava toda trancada e saíram.

Na rua havia pouca gente, então os dois podiam conversar normalmente sem se preocupar em ficar observando tudo com maior atenção, caso sofressem um ataque surpresa.(N/a: bem, nem precisa dizer q voldemort já atacava neh?)

O silêncio reinava sobre eles até que Tiago resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Hum, Lily, a lanchonete fica muito longe?

- Não, falta só um quarteirão - respondeu calmamente.

Acabaram de andar o quarteirão, que para Tiago foi imenso, entraram na lanchonete e para imensa surpresa deles lá estavam ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sirius Black e Natalia Slokiman sentados em uma mesa aos beijos. Sirius era o melhor amigo de Tiago e Natalia a melhor amiga de Lílian.

- Nós poderíamos fazer o mesmo que eles não é, minha ruivinha? - falou sensualmente no ouvindo de Lílian fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

- Não fofinho, não poderíamos não. - falou a ruiva do mesmo modo, causando os mesmos arrepios em Tiago.

Os dois então se encaminharam para uma mesa próxima a dos amigos, pois apesar de querer sentar perto deles, não queriam atrapalhar o momento.

Pediram seus lanches que não demoraram a chegar e só quando estavam terminando, Sirius e Naty (como todos chamavam Natalia) perceberam que os dois também estavam lá.

- Pontas! Quanto tempo - falou Sirius sentando-se na mesa deles. - Vejo que conseguiu sair com a ruivinha...

- Não Sirius, ele não conseguiu sair comigo – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não? - perguntou Naty ao lado de Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É que estamos passando as férias juntos, já que nossos pais foram viajar, os meus me deixaram na casa da Lily - falou Tiago depois de ter terminado seu lanche.

-Hamm... Sei... - disseram juntos Sirius e Naty.

Passados alguns minutos todos já estavam conversando, as garotas de um lado falando sobre garotos e os dois marotos sobre quadribol.

- Ah Naty! Tipo você estava certa! Gosto dele sim - falava Lílian sem perceber que os marotos pararam para ouvir a conversa delas. - Mas também quem não gosta?? Quer dizer, ele é perfeito! Ai! Aquele olhos, aquele abdome, aquela barriga ...aii...aquele cabelo lindo e aquela boca que da vontade de beijar e nunca mais parar? Ele é tudo de bom! (N/a: safadinha a Lily neh?)(N/B: concordo com a Lily P e juh olha quem fala viu?!)

- Ihh! 'tô vendo que você se apaixonou! – disse a amiga sem perceber os garotos.

- Lógico! Quem não se apaixona por um garoto assim? – questionou Lily.

- Eu! Quer dizer, é um parecido né? - continuou a falar Naty. - Não vou continuar igual a você porque não tem diferença, só muda a pessoa!

- Normal... mas me diz?! É do CB mesmo que você gosta?

- Claro! E você ainda tem dúvida? E você amiga? AGP não é? – perguntou Natalia.

- Uhum... quem diria – Lily disse sorrindo.

- Pois é... digo o mesmo pra mim.

- Podemos saber de quem as senhoritas 'tavam falando? - perguntou Tiago sorrindo marotamente.

- É... e podemos também saber quem são esses garotos CB e AGP? - continuou Sirius com o mesmo sorriso.

As garotas começaram a rir e quando conseguiram parar logo responderam:

-NÃO!!

Ao verem a cara dos garotos prenderam o riso e continuaram a conversar.

**Pausa para explicação:**

CB - cachorrinho Black (como Naty o chamava)

AGP – aquele gostoso do Potter (como Lílian o chamava quando conversava com Naty)

**Voltando...**

Todos se despediram e cada um foi para o seu canto, ou seria melhor dizer, cada CASAL foi para seu canto??

Bom, Lílian e Tiago quando chegaram colocaram seus respectivos pijamas e ficaram conversando horas no quarto da ruiva, até que a mesma quando olhou pro relógio viu que já passavam das quatro da madrugada e mandou Tiago ir para seu quarto, pois eles precisavam dormir.

* * *

N/B:

Oie people!

s2

bom a juh pediu pra eu postar esse capitulo pra ela... e disse que no próximo ela responde as review's

espero que voces gostem!

xDD

beeijos!

Luh


End file.
